Do Not Even Think About It
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland will not allow Germany to think about invading and he will make him hestiant at even trying. Switzerland will not show mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**There will be more chapters.**

**Warning Switzerland x Germany. **

**This Fanfic will contain Gun play, bondage, blood, cross dressing, and Semi Non-Con.**

Switzerland's face was neutral as he looked at Germany and waited for him to wake up. Currently Germany's wrists were chained and tied to the bed post. He wore a short crimson dress with white crosses all around it and Switzerland smiled in amusement for he did that on purpose dressing Germany up in his Nation's colors.

Of course Switzerland did not let his guard down and still held his gun. He kept his eyes on Germany and listened for any sort of sounds. The door was locked and secured. He was even nice enough to let Germany have a soft bed and it was not Switzerland's bedroom, but a guest one. The sheets were silk and they were also pure white in color, but when Germany wakes up there will be blood stains and Switzerland waits patiently for him to open up his eyes to this bedroom.

His people are neutral about the war, but if invaded they will fight and show that they will not go down easily. However Switzerland wants to make damn sure that Germany will not even dare try to invade his territory and he wondered if Germany will scream. Right now Liechtenstein is with Austria and considered an ally of Germany, but that is only because of the custom union. Personally he was hoping that his sister would come to her senses and break off the ties with Austria, but Switzerland figured that it would only be a matter of time before she comes to him for an agree of some sort and he is patient with his sister.

"Where am I?" Germany muttered sleepily and Switzerland pointed his gun to him. He watched as the blue eyes opened and that was when Switzerland walked closer. Hidden in his pants was a Swiss Knife and he plans use it to cut Germany's dress off slowly.

"You are finally up, Germany." Switzerland said in a calm and cold voice as he gazed at him with his eyes that held no emotion at all. He smirked slightly as Germany paled and that was when Switzerland sat on the bed near him. Watching in amusement at the attempt of slipping his wrists free and knew that Germany's wrists will be sore along with bruised, but there will be no escape and no mercy.

"It is useless Germany. I'm not careless like Italy." Switzerland stated smoothly and he watched as Germany was gritting his teeth together.

"What are you going to do." Germany said to him in a firm voice and he felt annoyed at Switzerland's smirk along with having that blasted gun pointed at him. It made Germany feel on the edge and a bit afraid since Switzerland tends to be a bit temperamental.

"You will find out soon." Switzerland said causally and he looked at Germany while smiling in a dangerous manner at him. He wondered if Germany should be gagged or if it would be better to hear him scream.

**A little bit of information/history tidbit Germany did not invade Switzerland despite having plans about it. Liechtenstein ****During WWI was neutral, but because it had a custom union with Austria, it was treated as ally of Germany and suffered sanctions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Anyway, I listened Hetalia – Deliver Us on youtube as I wrote this chapter.**

**There will be more chapters.**

**Warning Switzerland x Germany. This Fanfic will contain Gun play, bondage, blood, and Semi Non-Con.**

"You will find out soon." Switzerland said causally and he looked at Germany while smiling in a dangerous manner at him. He wondered if Germany should be gagged or if it would be better to hear him scream. Then Switzerland brought out his Swiss Knife and he watched as Germany tensed slightly anyone else would have missed it. He looked at him with half lidded eyes and straddled Germany's hips.

"You shall feel humiliation." Switzerland stated smoothly as he slowly run the blade down the dress and there was a small trail of blade. He watched as Germany bit his lip and Switzerland smiled in amusement for this was nothing compare to what will be happening.

"You are completely helpless. No one really likes you, Germany." Switzerland whispered coldly into Germany right ear and then bit down onto it hard enough to bruise, but not enough to scar it. Then he added softly and this time in his left ear. "I burned your uniform, I put the ashes into a vase, and I pissed in it. I made a hole that was six feet in length and threw the vase down there letting it shattering."

"Heh and that thing you wear around your neck. I'll let you guess what happened to it." Switzerland said calmly as he stared Germany directly in the eyes and then smiled in a sadist way. His lips moved to Germany's neck and suckling every inch making sure it would be bruised thoroughly. When he was finished with marking Germany's neck that was when he placed his gun between Germany's legs and it trailing those slightly trembling thighs.

"Ngh." Germany muttered quietly and his cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, Germany your such a slut." Switzerland stated coldly and he moved his gun onto Germany's length moving it slowly watching as it grew harder by the movement of the gun. "You are shameless."

"Hah." Germany whispered and he bit his lip trying to keep the sound from coming out. His lips were bleeding and Switzerland smiled in amusement as he watched Germany's struggle. He moved his gun and then took out the bullets tossing them onto the floor. Switzerland moved the gun to Germany's lips and then raised an eyebrow.

"It would be in your best interest to make sure it is nice and slick." Switzerland told him calmly and he saw Germany's eyes widen in horror. The gun was pressed to Germany's lips and he waited for a moment so that Germany can decide. Those lips opened up and Switzerland moved his gun slowly into Germany's mouth. He felt no remorse as Germany took the gun in and Switzerland could hear the suckling sounds that were so noisy. Germany felt his cheeks burn in shame, humiliation, and embarrassment.

Switzerland moved the gun out of Germany's mouth and he noticed Saliva was dripping on those lips, but most of all the gun is slick and that is all the preparation that he shall give Germany. At least Germany was not stupid enough to refuse otherwise it would have been a whole of a lot more painful. Switzerland moved the gun to Germany's exposed hole and then moved it inside quickly not the whole thing. He moved it in and then out of Germany showing no mercy. Not caring that there was blood or the fact Germany looked near tears, but only wondering when Germany will scream or beg for mercy and he went on ruthlessly.

"Ngh." Germany moaned softly and he hated himself for enjoying what Switzerland was doing to him. It was painful, but Germany liked the feeling of that pain and felt as if he was alive. Switzerland was still in his uniform and he moved the gun out of Germany.

"Have you no shame, Germany?" Switzerland asked and he felt amusement at Germany's reaction of become harder from a gun giving it to him. He did not wait for Germany's reply, but instead placed his Swiss Knife onto the shivering legs and Switzerland made small cuts onto Germany's inner thighs. Briefly noticing that the sheets are stained with blood and it mattered little to Switzerland as he made more cuts watching as Germany bleed.

"I do not care that you enjoy pain, Germany." Switzerland stated and he dropped his Knife onto the floor. Germany's manhood was throbbing and it was painful. Switzerland removed his uniform pants and then he wrapped his hand Germany's hard length.

"I will not allow you to come." He told Germany coldly and his grip tighten on it. Switzerland looked at him with emotionless eyes and then smiled softly as he added. "I will make you beg, moan, and carve for it. There is no escape and no one will save you."

**A little bit of information/history tidbit Germany did not invade Switzerland despite having plans about it.**


End file.
